ALGO QUE LO CAMBIA TODO Iruka POV
by pixi-ice
Summary: Iruka esta enamorado de Kakashi, pero este no parece corresponder a sus sentimientos, ¿qué pasara despues de una noche que lo cambia todo entre ellos? KAKAIRU un poco de irukaxoc  lemon  al final :D  KAKAiru leve IrukaxOc... LEMON  ANTEPENULTIMO CAPITUL
1. Chapter 1

hola solo quieria decir que este fic es lo mismo que el anterior pero contado desde el punto de vista de Iruka... osea que son distintos jaja bueno espero que os guste.

dejo aqui el de Kakashi .net/s/6550140/1/ALGO_QUE_LO_CAMBIA_TODO

no se si se vera luego el link jajaj:D

bueno gracias por leer

**disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece :D pero la vida sigue

* * *

**ALGO QUE LO CAMBIA TODO**

No hacía poco tiempo que llevaba enamorado de Kakashi.

Quizás el primer día que le conocí me dieran ganas de matarle, pero por alguna razón que desconozco me acabe enamorando de él.

Kakashi, el ninja copia, un hombre misterioso, Inalcanzable, admirado… y que me ignoraba por completo, a mí, a mi presencia y a mis opiniones.

Sonara tonto o masoca este amor hacía él.

Pero… por alguna razón no me lo sacó de mi cabeza.

Y con la marcha de Naruto, pude acercarme más a él.

No quiero decir que no me afectara su marcha, ¡claro que lo hacía! ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Yo le quiero y no me gusta estar apartado de él sin saber si le ha pasado algo malo… pero era por su bien el dejarlo ir.

Y volviendo a Kakashi, planeaba hablar con él, de alguna forma u otro, con la excusa de preguntarle por Naruto aunque quizás fuer aun poco precipitado porque apenas se había marchado hace poco.

En ese momento había salido a tomar aire fresco cuando me acorde de donde podía estar Kakashi a estas horas del día, en el bosque, apartado, leyendo.

Kakashi era solitario, no solía relacionarse demasiado con la gente.

Quizás eso me atraía de él, quizás fuera el hecho de que había sufrido como yo, quizás fuera porque él llevaba una máscara que físicamente existía y yo una que no era material.

A veces no puedes evitar amar tu reflejo en alguien, o odiarlo. Puede que esto suene algo arrogante pero… el amor nace muchas veces de la admiración.

Y sin darme prácticamente cuenta me encontraba corriendo hacía él.

Que estupidez, es lo mismo que hago siempre.

Kakashi se encontraba tranquilo con los ojos cerrados, tumbado apoyado contra un árbol, en la fresca hierba verde.

-ka…Kakashi-san-dije con voz agitada por la carrera hacía el.

Parece una metáfora.

Kakashi abrió lentamente los ojos, y parecía molesto con mi presencia, aunque no me parece extraño, solo soy un estúpido chunin para él.

m.… quizás debería tener un poco más de dignidad, pero creo que renuncié a ella al venir hacía él.

O quizás la perdí cuando decidí dejar de odiarle por despreciarme y amarle por ello.

-Kakashi-san-dije cuando mi voz volvió a la normalidad. -siento haberlo despertado, pero me gustaría saber si tiene alguna noticia sobre naruto.

-¿m….?-preguntó Kakashi parpadeando un par de veces.

-bueno, verá, le parecerá una tontería, pero hace mucho que no se de él y…

"Como no le va a parecer una tontería" pensé "si yo mismo soy una tontería para él"

-hace solo una semana que se fue-me dijo Kakashi en un tono de voz en el que no sabría decir si detonaba irritación o cansancio, quizás aburrido por mi presencia.

-¡Oh!... si…-dije avergonzado mientras sentía como el calor sacudía mis mejillas-yo…. Yo lo siento… solo estaba preocupado y… y… por eso…

Miré hacia otro lado demasiado avergonzado para sostener su mirada.

Bien, si antes pensaba que era imbécil, debió de pensar que lo era más aún.

"por dios Iruka, no te pongas encima a llorar ahora" pensé mientras trataba de ahogar las lagrimas que acudían a mis ojos.

-no tranquilo-dijo Kakashi-verás, siento decirte que no tengo noticias suyas.

Le miré sorprendido porque no esperaba que me contestara siquiera.

Y de nuevo me sentí avergonzado por casi haber llorado.

-a…-le dije quedándome mudo

-pero…. Cuando las tenga te lo diré

Le sonreí feliz a Kakashi porque esas palabras significaban que quizás le volvería a ver

-¡gracias! Kakashi-san, muchas gracias. Significaría mucho para mí.-le dije intentado ocultar mi felicidad, cosa que me resulto imposible.

-no es nada-dijo Kakashi mandándome un sonrisa de las suyas.

Nunca supe decir cuando era de verdad y cuando no.

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas de nuestro último encuentro cuando volví a ver a Kakashi.

Esta vez me lo encontré cuando iba paseando a ningún lugar en concreto.

Le vi de espaldas y en un arranque de felicidad le grite

-¡Kakashi-san!

Kakashi se giró para mirar quien le llamaba, mientras yo iba hacía el, de nuevo, agitando mi mano en el aire.

-Kakashi-san-le sonreí al alcanzarlo-¿sabe algo de Naruto?

-no mucho Iruka, antes de ayer te dije todo lo que sabía-me entraron ganas de suspirar, seguro que a Kakashi no le hacía nada de gracia mi presencia.

-o… oiga… quería decirle que, no trato de ser pesado-dije excusando mi comportamiento pesado-y quería decirle que no trataba de interrumpirle o distraerle o lo que sea, solo le vi pasar por aquí de casualidad y se me ocurrió preguntarle.

-aja…-asintió Kakashi antes de ponerse de nuevo en marcha y darme la espalda..

-Kakashi-san-dije alcanzándolo, de nuevo-¿a dónde se dirige?

-a… solo volvía a casa.-dijo incomodo por mi pregunta

-¿le importa si el acompaño?-le sonreí tratando de quizás caerle mejor y aminorar la tensión-me pilla de paso.

Bueno en realidad, me pillaba en el sentido contrario a mi casa, pero ¿no había yo venido a pasear? Jaja, pues eso haré

-no, en absoluto-me sonrió el ninja copia.

Acompañé a Kakashi hasta que llegamos hasta su casa y por el camino trataba de romper el huelo iniciando la conversación, pero al final el único que hablaba era yo y Kakashi me ignoraba, cosa que dañó mis sentimientos.

Su desprecio cada vez me hacía menos daño, me estaba acostumbrando a él.

-bueno he llegado-me dijo Kakashi, invitándome a marcharme de una buena vez.

-si… si… yo…-dije dando un paso para estar más cerca de él -yo..y..

-¿he?-pregunto Kakashi sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

Yo creo que me puse rojo.

-na…nada Kakashi-san-dije alejándome de él percatándome de mi casi cagada -siento…. Lo siento-dije tratando de no mirarle a los ojos.

Traté de no darle más importancia a ese hecho tratando de pensar, que Kakashi no se había enterado de lo ocurrido.

Fueron pasando los meses, y conocí a una chica llamada Akemi que dijo que la gustaba… y acabé accediendo a tener una cita con ella.

También proseguí mis encuentros casuales y no tan casuales a veces con Kakashi con la excusa de Naruto para charlar.

Kakashi pensaría que soy un pedófilo obsesionado con Naruto o algo.

Dos meses después, formalicé mi relación con Akemi quizás por pena, quizás porque realmente me gustaba su amistad y compañía.

La próxima vez que me encontré a Kakashi estaba en un supermercado comprando leche y era la última botella.

Los dos fuimos a cogerla a la vez cuando nuestras manos chocaron y ese leve contacto me avergonzó por tal efecto que tuvo en mí.

Le di la botella de leche a Kakashi tratando de compensarlo por ser tan pesado con Naruto, también invitándole a pensar bien de mí.

Ojala al menos me considerara su amigo, así podría estar cerca de él.

Al menos me encontraba con él a charlar 5 veces a la semana a partir de entonces.

Al final inundado por los desprecios de Kakashi me dirigí a las aguas termales donde lo encontré para mi desgracia.

Ver a Kakashi desnudo, aunque no le viera completamente desnudo porque el agua y una toalla le cubrían, era… no sé cómo decirlo, como si uno de mis sueños cobrara vida y eso me hiciera avergonzarme al recordar mis deseos.

-Kakashi…-susurré olvidando el –san después de tantos meses asustado de que solo fuera una alucinación.

-hey-dijo elevando su mano en forma de saludo-solo vine a relajarme

-y… y yo…

Kakashi cerró los ojos relajándose y yo trataba de no ruborizarme y pese a encontrarme incomodo tratar de mantenerme allí todo lo que pudiera, porque el tiempo a su lado era muy valioso para mí. Hasta que Kakashi se fue del agua y me dejo entre decepcionado y aliviado.

Por la noche decidí que mañana le haría una visita porque olvide preguntarle qué fue de Naruto. Y hacía tiempo que no sabía de él.

Iba de camino hacía su casa cuando le vi asomar por la puerta.

-Kakashi-dije de nuevo corriendo hacía él -buenos días.

-hum… Hola-me dijo Kakashi

-olvide preguntarte… ¿sabes algo de Naruto?-le pregunte un tanto preocupado.

-no-dijo Kakashi-hace tiempo que no tengo noticias de él.

-o… ya veo-dije entristecido

-bueno siento tener que dejarte atrás pero me tengo que ir a un sitio y no quiero llegar tarde-dijo Kakashi que obviamente no lo sentía.

-claro-le sonreí vagamente antes de que desapareciera.

Esa noche lo encontré en el bar al que yo también había ido a beber, pero a diferencia de él, no llegué a emborracharme.

Le acompañe hasta su casa por el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba.

Rebusqué sus llaves en su bolsillo hasta que di con ella y abrí la puerta.

Acompañe a Kakashi y me dispuse a dejarlo en la cama de su dormitorio pero su peso me hizo caer a mi también en la cama.

Kakashi para mi sorpresa me beso y se colocó sobre mí en la cama.

-Iruka-susurró contra mis labios al cortar el húmedo beso.

Kakashi me quito la camisa y yo no sabía si quiera si quería protestar ante ello.

Kakashi movió sus manos por mi abdomen, sus cálidas manos hacían a mi piel gritar por más contacto con ellas, cuando empezó a besar mi cuello.

Me derretía en sus manos mientras lamía y mordía la piel que encontraba y yo me trataba de abrazar a él manteniéndolo cerca.

Kakashi de repente se separó de mí y se quitó rápidamente la camisa, obviamente excitado.

Rápidamente cuando se hubo desecho de aquella prenda de vestir comenzó a besarme de nuevo esta vez con su lengua explorando mi cavidad haciéndome gemir en el beso.

-a…Kakashi-alcancé a decir entre besos y caricias.

Kakashi me quitó los pantalones, y sin mediar palabra ni mirada, comenzó de nuevo a besar mi cuello y recorrer mi pecho con su boca dejando un rastro brillante de saliva.

Acarició mi miembro sobre la tela de los bóxers haciéndome gemir de excitación y placer.

Kakashi comenzó de nuevo a lamer mi cuello deliciosamente y se deshizo de mis bóxers comenzando a masturbarme.

Al cabo de un rato desvió su atención a mis pezones.

Hasta que dije:

-Kakashi… no puedo más.

Que fue el momento en el que se quitó los pantalones y los bóxers a la vez lanzándolos por la habitación sin ningún cuidado.

Colocó mis piernas sobre sus hombros y me penetró sin ningún cuidado, mis quejidos de dolor.

Mis pocos gemidos de placer.

Todo le invitaba a pararse, Kakashi ahora también me estaba haciendo daño físico, pero también quizás acabo en un poco de placer, Kakashi se vino dentro de mí y yo también me acabe por venir.

Tras eso calló dormido sobre mí.

En ese momento no pude detener a las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas, me di cuenta de que Kakashi jamás me querría como yo le quería que jamás le importaría, ni se preocuparía por mí, porque yo para él seguía siendo nada.

Después de esto, quizás ni si quiera me hablaría, después de todo la gente te utiliza y cuando no le sirves te abandona.

Metí a Kakashi en la cama y yo junto a él me tumbe cansado y dolorido respirando su esencia quizás por última vez.

**CONTINUARA…..**

¿Lo continuo? No sé si me salió bien-… la verdad, creo que no mucho


	2. Almas gemelas

**ANTES QUE NADA! **MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR ESTE FIC, con el que me esforcé en relatar los sentimientos de Iruka. NO ME MEREZCO QUE ME COMENTEIS, porque se que este fic tiene algo mal ... pero no se el que es... tengo que actualizar el de Kakashi, SOIS LAS MEJORES (jaja bueno es yaoi, almenos un 99% sereis chicas no? :D) (L) GRACIAS POR VUEstrop apoyo.

**Disclaimer:** naruto no me pertenece, obviamnete.

**Almas Gemelas.**

¿Qué haré ahora?

E traicionado quizás a la única persona a la que le importe alguna vez en mi vida.

No puedo perder a Akemi… no por alguien que ni si quiera me quiere.

Que no le importo.

Que jamás le importaré.

Que probablemente siempre me odio.

Que soy una molestia para él.

Probablemente debería dejar de pensar en esto, porque no quiero llorar.

No pude evitarlo, después de todo, cuando abrí los ojos Kakashi se había ido.

No había dejado señales de su paso.

Ni si quiera se había despedido con una nota, ¿por qué? O me había usado y tirado como una cámara desechable, o se avergonzaba de mí, ósea, de lo ocurrido anoche.

Joder, soy patético, un fracaso como persona.

Es normal que sea una molestia para él.

-por… ¿por qué?... ¿por qué me odias tanto?-dije entre sollozos tratando de limpiarme las lagrimas que brotaban de mis ojos a vertiginosa velocidad-Ka…Kakashi… ¿por… por qué?

Tras haberme calmado diciéndome, que al menos a Akemi le importaba.

Jamás podría contarle la verdad a aquella dulce joven, la única persona a la que le importo.

Me vestí al rato e hice la cama.

Desayune y al rato llamaron a la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y parte de mi deseaba que fuera Kakashi.

-Genma…

-si hola-dijo Genma

-¿me traes el libro que me tenías que devolver?-pregunte serio

-no… más bien… tengo otra cosa…-dijo sacándose un sobre alargado de su espalda.

Genma alargó la mano para ofrecerme el sobre.

-¿qué es?-pregunte en un tono que denotaba curiosidad.

-ábrelo-dijo con un tono malicioso

Abrí el sobre y…

No sé como describir exactamente lo que vi ahí dentro. Peor para resumir diré que, era un sobre lleno de fotos de Kakashi y mías, y de lo ocurrido la noche pasada, millones de fotos.

-bueno…-dijo mientras me observaba mirarlas-no te confundas Iruka, me caes bien y eso…. Peor necesito dinero… y bueno… tú tienes novia ¿no?, ¿no querrás que se entere?-me preguntó Genma en un todo malicioso

Yo mientras miraba asombrado las fotos.

-¿me estas…. Chantajeando?

-si… solo te pido… 800… ¿no querrás que tu novia se entere?

Le miré con rabia levantando la vista de las fotos.

-tengo copias… solo unas más… cuando me des el dinero… te las daré…

-de acuerdo-dije apretando el sobre en mis manos

-entonces-dijo feliz-sin rencores-dijo alargando su mano.

Pero al ver que no correspondía su apretón, apartó la mano se despidió y se fue.

Trate de estar en casa el resto del tiempo pero no podía, los nervios me mataban.

¿Y si hacía publicas esas fotos? ¿Y si acababan con la vida de Kakashi? ¡No! Y lo que más me perturba es, ¿por qué en vez de preocuparme que mi novia me deje si las ve, me preocupa que si alguien las ve, la vida de Kakashi esté acabada?

Todo estaba perdiendo su sentido en mi pequeño mundo.

En la calle vi a Kakashi hablando con Anko con la chica muy pegada a él.

Claro, la vida de Kakashi continua.

Dudo que ni si quiera sepa el daño que me causa, también dudo que le importe.

Volví a casa sobre mis pasos y al entrar me encontré a Akemi con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hola-me dijo feliz.

-Akemi…-susurré mientras iba hacia ella a abrazarla.

-estuve en reuniones y viajes de empresa pero ya he vuelto-dijo Besándome.

Tan pronto como acabó el beso, la deje de abrazar.

-¿preparamos algo de comer?-la pregunté

-Claro-dijo feliz con un poco de dulzura.

-¿el qué?-la pregunte adaptándome a su humor.

-a… ¿huevos fritos?-dijo riendo-soy una inútil no se preparar más cosas.

En ese momento creo que fue, que me di cuenta de que el mundo no era como yo pensaba… me di cuenta de que realmente había encontrado a mi alma gemela. No era el tipo de alma gemela con el que te casas…. Sino como una hermana… o no sabría explicarlo, como mi reflejo en un espejo.

Alguien tal y como yo, con baja autoestima, esa era la razón por la que el uno al otro nos necesitábamos. Simple y llanamente, queríamos amor y comprensión, queríamos sentirnos valorados, y que le importábamos a alguien.

-yo también soy un inútil… no se cocinar muchas cosas…-dije

Ella y yo reímos felices durante unos momentos mientras mil pensamientos cruzaban nuestras cabezas al mismo tiempo.

Cogimos dos huevos una sartén y le echamos aceite.

-¿y ahora?-preguntó Akemi medio en broma

-el huevo creo-la contesté riendo.

-¡Anda….!

Ambos de nuevo comenzamos a reír.

Era el momento más feliz que había vivido en unas cuantas semanas.

Relajado y olvidándome de la única persona a la que amo.

-¡Ya están los huevos!-dijo Akemi

-bien, bien-la sonreí sentándome a la mesa

Cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-ya abro yo-dijo sonriéndome Akemi

Mi corazón se paró cuando me di cuenta de que esa persona que llamaba podría ser Genma.

Y a saber que la diría.

Oí la voz de alguien y no pude evitar levantarme a comprobar quien era.

En cuento vi a Kakashi en la puerta lo primero que pensé fue, que Kakashi se me declararía delante de Akemi, y que yo le correspondería y dejaría a Akemi para vivir feliz con el.

Pero eso nunca pasara.

Me resulta ridículo pensarlo.

¿Alguien como yo? ¿Con alguien como él?

Ya tiene a Anko.

-¿Quién es?-pregunté asomándome por la puerta y fingí estar sorprendido por la visita de Kakashi.

-a… Kakashi… te presento a mi novia… Akemi-le dije al situarme ante su vista

-a... si... ya… hola-dijo Kakashi aún incrédulo-yo solo vine a devolverte un libro de parte de Genma.

-a gracias-dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

-sí, yo me voy-dijo Kakashi.

Nos dirigió una feliz y abierta sonrisa y se marchó.

Mi corazón había dado un vuelco, todas mis esperanzas se habían marchado por la puerta.

Jamás podría estar con Kakashi, lo más probable era que me casaría con Akemi.

Y también debería mantenerme alejado de él, por si Genma saca más fotos.

SI, seguramente tendré que renunciar a mi amor por él, por un falso amor con Akemi, y tener hijos con ella.

Porque no me queda más opción.

De hecho, creo que ya casi he olvidado su olor y el tacto de su piel de la otra noche.

**continuara...**

gracias por los reviws de nuevo ultimamente ando de autoestima mal como Iruka. Leeros el Kakashi POv jajaj


	3. DOLOR DE ODIAR

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIW OS QUIERO... sin ellos no continuaría la historia. jaja :D

**DISCLAIMER**: si naruto fuera mio... Kakashi e Iruka se amarían... un momento.. SI YA LO HACEN! y Naruto no me pertenece :D

**DOLOR DEL ODIO**

Después de comer le propuse a Akemi salir a dar una vuelta.

Supongo que después de todo, es con ella con la persona que me casaré y tendré hijos algún día.

A las seis y algo Akemi y yo salimos cogidos de la mano a da runa vuelta, intentaba imaginar que su mano era la de Kakashi, pero ni se aceraba a su tacto.

Las manos de Kakashi eran muy suaves, comparadas con ellas, parecía que Akemi fuera una obrera que se dedica a recoger escombros con las manos.

La piel de Kakashi también era muy suave. Si… y pálida. Sobretodo comparada con la mía.

Supongo que hasta en eso somos muy diferentes, por eso nunca estaremos juntos.

Nos paramos en un restaurante delante del cine a hablar y cuando nos íbamos a ir Akemi me besó.

Supongo que ella al ser igual que yo, lo hizo intentando alejarse de algo intentando convencerse de su amor por mí. Y yo la correspondí pero ese beso no me produjo ninguna sensación, al contrario de esa noche…

Esa noche en la que Kakashi me beso y… es un doloroso recuerdo tanto físico como psicológico.

Solo quería olvidarlo todo pero en ese beso solo pensaba en Kakashi como si fuera una estúpida niña enamorada.

Pero no… ni de lejos parecía Kakashi. Ni su sabor, ni su textura… nada era comparable a él.

Al abrir los ojos vi que delante de mí Kakashi besaba Anko… como no, el es… él es muy guapo y atractivo… sí que lo es… dije probablemente esbozando una triste sonrisa ante aquel pensamiento.

Seguramente saldrían juntos… si, seguramente.

Esto es peor no solo porque ahora Kakashi me este rompiendo más aun el corazón demacrado que yo ya tenía sino porque ahora si Genma enseña a alguien las fotos, no solo perderá su vida sino también a Anko. Y todo por mi culpa porque soy un estúpido.

Joder normal que Kakashi no me aguantara, me odio hasta yo mismo.

Debería morirme.

Creo que si no me he suicidado es porque Akemi al ser como yo, me necesita. O creo más bien que como soy tan cobarde esa es la excusa que utilizo par ano morir.

Que alguien me necesita, esa idea me provoca risa.

Cogí a Akemi de la mano y la dije que si nos íbamos a tomar un helado.

Nos tomamos un helado reímos, lloramos y charlamos juntos, sin hablar si quiera de nosotros, de nada que nos definiera ni nos pusiera en peligro.

Ninguno de los dos reveló importantes datos sobre su personalidad solo tratamos de ser ambos amables con sonrisas de falsa y amarga confianza y felicidad que nos intercambiábamos. Me pregunto cuánto habrá sufrido.

Tengo miedo de hacer que Kakashi sufra por esas fotos. Tengo miedo de que me odie.

Ojala pudiera ir y decirle que seamos amigos.

Así le haré pensar que no importó lo vergonzosos y aterradores de su acto esa noche, y que tampoco importa lo que me desprecie, que seremos… "amigos" al menso así me odiara menos.

Si yo finjo no recordar nada.

Entonces él… estará un poco menos asqueado de mí.

Aunque es difícil que a alguien no le pueda parecer un asco.

Al volver a casa pensé en poner en marcha mi plan.

Le dije a Akemi que salía un momento a hacer una cosa. Ella ni si quiera me preguntó que era, como si quisiera perderme de vista.

Iba a casa de Kakashi y por el camino me encontré con Genma.

Debería odiarle, pero no tengo fuerzas ni para eso. ¿Cómo voy a odiarle si no tengo confianza en mí mismo suficiente como para amar?

-Iruka…-dijo un una sonrisa en tanto malévola

-luego te daré el estúpido dinero-dije enfadado en un gruñido.

-genial… pues te daré todas las copias que tengo mañana.

-¿mañana?-le pregunte confuso

-las tengo bien guardadas…tardaré un día en buscarlas y recuperarlas para dártelas.

-pues te lo daré cuando me las traigas… a la vez.-dije tirante

-Lo dudo Iruka… necesito ese dinero

-y yo esas fotos.

-pues… no tienes más opción.-dijo Genma tranquilo mientras yo hablaba enfadado en gruñidos.

-puedo no dártelo-dije haciendo referencia al dinero del chantaje.

-pues… enseñaré las fotos a todo el mundo… para que vea tu pasatiempos

La voz de Genma me recorrió la espalda como un escalofrío por esas palabras.

Gruñí y continué mi camino a casa de Kakashi.

-Adiós Iruka-dijo Genma, despidiéndose de mí con una falsa sonrisa y alegría mientras me alejaba de él.

Me situé delante de la puerta de Kakashi dispuesto a llamar a la puerta.

¿Pero estaba seguro de que lo quería así?

¿No prefería yo acaso, seguir con mi vida actual con el hombre que me causó tanto sufrimiento, odiándome?

¿No sería todo más simple que encima tener que fingir ante él cordialidad?

Probablemente sí, y probablemente también pueda vivir con el dolor de alguien más odiándome.

No sé que me impulsó, quizás querer solucionar las cosas y no ser tan conformista por una vez en mi vida, así que llamé a su casa.

Kakashi abrió la puerta con una sonrisa como si se hubiera estado riendo hace un momento, peor al segundo esa hermosa sonrisa desapareció.

Puede con la máscara no le pudiera ver sonreír pero era algo que percibía, esa amable y divertida sonrisa era tan hermosa que atravesaba la tela de la máscara.

-I…-dijo tragando saliva-Iruka.

**CONTINUARA...**

no estoy contenta con como me quedó este capitulo, tardé casi una hora ne escribirlo y es muy corto, además es un tanto deprimente, espero que no os haga llorar :D**¿lo continuo? ¿os a gustado?**


	4. resistir

**Disclaimer**: naruto no me pertenece :D

**Nota:** O! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿No? jaja esta es la parte de Iruka del Cap. 4 del fic de Kakashi. Las vacaciones siempre se acaban… :( OS QUIERO :D

**Resistencia**

Kakashi-san…-dije un tanto avergonzado por mi intromisión que seguro le parecía ridícula.

-pa… pasa Iruka-Kakashi dijo avergonzándose del obvio temblor de su voz.

Apartó la puerta, pero no demasiado, lo justo como para que yo pasara.

-gracias-dije -solo será un momento.

Me senté en el sillón del salón de Kakashi y el en otro sillón enfrente del mio.

-bien…-dije nervioso.

-¿sí?

-vine aquí para hablarte

Kakashi tragó saliva.

-verás, antes… bueno le hablé mucho de ti a Akemi, y probablemente se preguntará si estamos enfadados o algo, me gustaría olvidarlo todo y… intentar que todo volviera a ser como antes-dije

Como antes, cuando yo era un imbécil molesto para él… al menos en esa época me odiaba menos.

-verá, puede que esto, le suene egoísta…-dije tratándole de usted -y puede que ya no le interese ni eso conmigo…-susurré para mi mismo tratando de hacerlo inaudible.

Bueno, eso era normal, después de todo lo más probable sería que se avergonzara de tener un amigo como yo. Vi de repente como Kakashi agitaba su cabeza.

-lo cierto Kakashi-san, es que estoy terriblemente avergonzado de haber engañado a Akemi, porque la quiero-dije tratando de excusar mi comportamiento -por eso me gustaría que lo olvidáramos.

Olvidáramos, no sé si eso es más triste que recordarlo. Al menos al recordarlo podía saber que en algún momento había habido alguna clase de contacto entre nosotros.

"tranquilo Iruka, no llores" me dije a mí mismo "después de esto no os volveréis a ver nunca más"

-está bien-dijo dirigiéndome una sonrisa.

Sonreí abiertamente a Kakashi con una sonrisa obviamente falsa.

-¿de verdad? ¡Gracias!-dije con fingida alegría.

Kakashi me acompañó a la puerta y se despidió de mí con una sonrisa.

Fui a mi casa y cogí dinero.

Suspiré ya cansado de todo lo que se me venía encima de repente.

Me dirigí a casa de Genma con el dinero.

Ese imbécil al que alguna vez fui tan tonto como para considerar amigo.

Si tuviera fuerzas para odiarle no dudes que lo haría.

"Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil, ¡Iruka! ¡Eres un imbécil por confiar en la gente!"

Llamé a casa de Genma y en seguida me abrió.

-¡ah! ¡Iruka! Pasa, pasa-dijo con una sonrisa y un tono de alegría obviamente fingidos.

Pase de mala gana y arrojé su dinero, perdón aun MI dinero encima de su mesa del comedor.

-¡Oh! Muchísimas gracias, me salvaste el culo.

-no es como si lo hiciera por voluntad propia ¿sabes?

-¿no?-preguntó Genma fingiendo confusión-a mi me parece que no te puse una pistola en la cabeza.

Gruñí intentando parecer más enfadado aun de lo que estaba, y es que mi resistencia se estaba acabando.

-mañana… te daré todas las copias de las fotos.

-Genma-dije en un tono de advertencia.

-esta… bien… luego te las daré te las entregaré en tu casa, tengo cosas que hacer ahora mismo, ¿te importa?-dijo aun en un tono amable.

Gruñí y me marche de mala gana.

Ni si quiera se digno a acompañarme a la entrada, solo cerré su puerta de un portazo.

Fui a mi casa enfadado, aunque no entendía por qué, pues ese dinero y su pérdida no eran nada para mí, lo material no tenía mucho peso en mi vida.

Y por muy patético que sonara esto lo más importante para mí era, Kakashi.

Así de baja tenía mi auto estima.

Llegué a casa y comprobé que Akemi no estaba e intenté echarme en el sillón a llorar.

Pero mis lágrimas no brotaban.

Increíble, hoy mi resistencia estaba al límite, mi dolor era increíblemente intenso, todo lo que hice hoy… me estaba doliendo por dentro.

Esto sonará estúpido peor una vez me encontré con una mujer que para olvidar las penas limpiaba, así se concentraba en otro cosa. Asique empecé a limpiar el pasillo. Peor al ver que no me ayudaba me tumbé en el sillón.

Olvidándome de secar el pasillo de la entrada que estaba empapado de agua de fregona.

En todo esto se me olvido cerrar la puerta y cuando fui a hacerlo hoy que alguien llamaba dos veces.

-está abierta, pasa-dije desde el salón.

Si venían a matarme… no me importaba, de hecho ojalá lo hicieran.

Decidí aparecer por el pasillo para ver quién era.

-¡a Kakashi!-le sonreí sin entender que hacía allí, quizás fuera un sueño, o… mi última oportunidad.

-Genma dijo que te diera….-dijo Kakashi mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo y daba un paso hacia el pasillo.

Kakashi, resbaló sin esperárselo y calló de cara al suelo haciendo que toda su máscara se empapara de aquel producto que acababa de usar para limpiar el pasillo.

¡Mierda! ¡Ahora me odiará ahora sí que me odiara! Pero… entonces… esta es mi última oportunidad, tengo que besarle tengo que hacer algo.

-¡KAKASHI!-exclame preocupado de que le hubiera ocurrido algo serio.

-estoy bien-murmuró levantándose del suelo.

Le ofrecí la mano para que se levantara, al pensar que si se quedaba en el suelo mi resistencia llegara a su límite.

Kakashi cogió mi mano tendida para su ayuda sin demasiada convicción.

Con la mala suerte de que ambos caímos al suelo, yo sobre él.

Normal que no me quisiera coger la mano.

Mis respiraciones eran agitadas, estaba más nervioso de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo, la de Kakashi también parecía agitada y la podía sentir debajo de mí.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un Kakashi más sexy que nunca y quizás la última vez que le viera.

-tienes empapada la máscara-le dije en un susurró.

No controlaba mis actos, metí mis dedos entre la máscara y su piel y comencé a quitársela sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Kakashi parecía en shock.

Le quite la máscara y lentamente aproxime mis labios a los suyos.

Había visto la cara de Kakashi esta noche pero apenas la recordaba, y tengo que decir que realmente era hermoso.

Cerré mis ojos en el beso, no queriendo ver la cara de asco que Kakashi estuviera poniendo.

Poco a poco, fui besándolo cada vez más profundamente y el me rodeo con sus brazos la cintura, probablemente imaginando que era Anko

"para, Iruka, el no quiere esto, te odiara, y Akemi te necesita" saqué lo de Akemi como siempre como excusa. Y sentí como Kakashi me devolvía el beso.

**CONTINUARA….**

**Ajja Gracias por leer os quiero comentar plis, gracias :D**


	5. NUeva vida

**Disclaimer**: naruto no me pertenece :D

**Nota:** O! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿No? jaja esta es la parte de Iruka del Cap. 4 del fic de Kakashi. Las vacaciones siempre se acaban… :( OS QUIERO :D

**Resistencia**

Kakashi-san…-dije un tanto avergonzado por mi intromisión que seguro le parecía ridícula.

-pa… pasa Iruka-Kakashi dijo avergonzándose del obvio temblor de su voz.

Apartó la puerta, pero no demasiado, lo justo como para que yo pasara.

-gracias-dije -solo será un momento.

Me senté en el sillón del salón de Kakashi y el en otro sillón enfrente del mio.

-bien…-dije nervioso.

-¿sí?

-vine aquí para hablarte

Kakashi tragó saliva.

-verás, antes… bueno le hablé mucho de ti a Akemi, y probablemente se preguntará si estamos enfadados o algo, me gustaría olvidarlo todo y… intentar que todo volviera a ser como antes-dije

Como antes, cuando yo era un imbécil molesto para él… al menos en esa época me odiaba menos.

-verá, puede que esto, le suene egoísta…-dije tratándole de usted -y puede que ya no le interese ni eso conmigo…-susurré para mi mismo tratando de hacerlo inaudible.

Bueno, eso era normal, después de todo lo más probable sería que se avergonzara de tener un amigo como yo. Vi de repente como Kakashi agitaba su cabeza.

-lo cierto Kakashi-san, es que estoy terriblemente avergonzado de haber engañado a Akemi, porque la quiero-dije tratando de excusar mi comportamiento -por eso me gustaría que lo olvidáramos.

Olvidáramos, no sé si eso es más triste que recordarlo. Al menos al recordarlo podía saber que en algún momento había habido alguna clase de contacto entre nosotros.

"tranquilo Iruka, no llores" me dije a mí mismo "después de esto no os volveréis a ver nunca más"

-está bien-dijo dirigiéndome una sonrisa.

Sonreí abiertamente a Kakashi con una sonrisa obviamente falsa.

-¿de verdad? ¡Gracias!-dije con fingida alegría.

Kakashi me acompañó a la puerta y se despidió de mí con una sonrisa.

Fui a mi casa y cogí dinero.

Suspiré ya cansado de todo lo que se me venía encima de repente.

Me dirigí a casa de Genma con el dinero.

Ese imbécil al que alguna vez fui tan tonto como para considerar amigo.

Si tuviera fuerzas para odiarle no dudes que lo haría.

"Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil, ¡Iruka! ¡Eres un imbécil por confiar en la gente!"

Llamé a casa de Genma y en seguida me abrió.

-¡ah! ¡Iruka! Pasa, pasa-dijo con una sonrisa y un tono de alegría obviamente fingidos.

Pase de mala gana y arrojé su dinero, perdón aun MI dinero encima de su mesa del comedor.

-¡Oh! Muchísimas gracias, me salvaste el culo.

-no es como si lo hiciera por voluntad propia ¿sabes?

-¿no?-preguntó Genma fingiendo confusión-a mi me parece que no te puse una pistola en la cabeza.

Gruñí intentando parecer más enfadado aun de lo que estaba, y es que mi resistencia se estaba acabando.

-mañana… te daré todas las copias de las fotos.

-Genma-dije en un tono de advertencia.

-esta… bien… luego te las daré te las entregaré en tu casa, tengo cosas que hacer ahora mismo, ¿te importa?-dijo aun en un tono amable.

Gruñí y me marche de mala gana.

Ni si quiera se digno a acompañarme a la entrada, solo cerré su puerta de un portazo.

Fui a mi casa enfadado, aunque no entendía por qué, pues ese dinero y su pérdida no eran nada para mí, lo material no tenía mucho peso en mi vida.

Y por muy patético que sonara esto lo más importante para mí era, Kakashi.

Así de baja tenía mi auto estima.

Llegué a casa y comprobé que Akemi no estaba e intenté echarme en el sillón a llorar.

Pero mis lágrimas no brotaban.

Increíble, hoy mi resistencia estaba al límite, mi dolor era increíblemente intenso, todo lo que hice hoy… me estaba doliendo por dentro.

Esto sonará estúpido peor una vez me encontré con una mujer que para olvidar las penas limpiaba, así se concentraba en otro cosa. Asique empecé a limpiar el pasillo. Peor al ver que no me ayudaba me tumbé en el sillón.

Olvidándome de secar el pasillo de la entrada que estaba empapado de agua de fregona.

En todo esto se me olvido cerrar la puerta y cuando fui a hacerlo hoy que alguien llamaba dos veces.

-está abierta, pasa-dije desde el salón.

Si venían a matarme… no me importaba, de hecho ojalá lo hicieran.

Decidí aparecer por el pasillo para ver quién era.

-¡a Kakashi!-le sonreí sin entender que hacía allí, quizás fuera un sueño, o… mi última oportunidad.

-Genma dijo que te diera….-dijo Kakashi mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo y daba un paso hacia el pasillo.

Kakashi, resbaló sin esperárselo y calló de cara al suelo haciendo que toda su máscara se empapara de aquel producto que acababa de usar para limpiar el pasillo.

¡Mierda! ¡Ahora me odiará ahora sí que me odiara! Pero… entonces… esta es mi última oportunidad, tengo que besarle tengo que hacer algo.

-¡KAKASHI!-exclame preocupado de que le hubiera ocurrido algo serio.

-estoy bien-murmuró levantándose del suelo.

Le ofrecí la mano para que se levantara, al pensar que si se quedaba en el suelo mi resistencia llegara a su límite.

Kakashi cogió mi mano tendida para su ayuda sin demasiada convicción.

Con la mala suerte de que ambos caímos al suelo, yo sobre él.

Normal que no me quisiera coger la mano.

Mis respiraciones eran agitadas, estaba más nervioso de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo, la de Kakashi también parecía agitada y la podía sentir debajo de mí.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un Kakashi más sexy que nunca y quizás la última vez que le viera.

-tienes empapada la máscara-le dije en un susurró.

No controlaba mis actos, metí mis dedos entre la máscara y su piel y comencé a quitársela sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Kakashi parecía en shock.

Le quite la máscara y lentamente aproxime mis labios a los suyos.

Había visto la cara de Kakashi esta noche pero apenas la recordaba, y tengo que decir que realmente era hermoso.

Cerré mis ojos en el beso, no queriendo ver la cara de asco que Kakashi estuviera poniendo.

Poco a poco, fui besándolo cada vez más profundamente y el me rodeo con sus brazos la cintura, probablemente imaginando que era Anko

"para, Iruka, el no quiere esto, te odiara, y Akemi te necesita" saqué lo de Akemi como siempre como excusa. Y sentí como Kakashi me devolvía el beso.

**CONTINUARA….**

**Ajja Gracias por leer os quiero comentar plis, gracias :D**


	6. Resistirse

**Disclaimer: ! Si¡ Naruto no me pertenece, pero Akemi SI, wajajajja XD**

**Nota:** me di cuenta que en el fic Kakairu contado por kakashi, en el cap. 5 Kakashi dice que ha cortado con Anko, XD se me fue la cabeza, quería poner que Kakashi quería cortar con ella en el futuro XD, cosa que hace en el siguiente cap. (el seis creo) Jajajjajaja.

Como siempre…..

GRACIAS POR LEER OS QUIERO! :D por cierto según mi ordenador no colgué ningún cap. 4 en este fic. ¬¬

**Nueva VIDA**

Había pasado un mes. Pero a mí me pareció más. Apartarme de Kakashi fue difícil, teniendo en cuenta que era mi única obsesión y amor. Pero ahora ya daba todo igual.

Aun recuerdo ese momento con dolor.

La última vez que hoy su dulce voz.

**·FLASHBACK YEAH XD·**

_-para…-susurré._

"_Para Iruka" era todo lo que pensaba, el no te quiere, mientras te besa está pensando que eres otra persona, es lo más probable, y Akemi te necesita y… y el solo me utiliza._

_Kakashi me miró confuso…_

_-lo… lo siento-dije quizás un poco sonrojado mientras me levantaba del suelo. _

_Por favor no me odies, yo te amo._

_Kakashi trató de mirarme a los ojos pero yo desvié mi mirada hacia otro lado._

_-Kakashi… no quiero engañar a Akemi de nuevo… quizás ni si quiera podamos ser amigos…-dije tratando de no sonar como si estuviera a punto de echar a llorar._

_-será mejor que no nos veamos si-dijo Kakashi serió provocando dolor en lo más hondo de mi ser._

_Creo que pocos momentos han sido en mi vida tan dolorosos como este. Desde la muerte de mis padres me tuve que aferrar a algo, a tener amigos en una ocasión en mi vida y en Kakashi… asique para mi Kakashi lo era… todo._

_Kakashi se colocó la mojada mascara en su sitio y se puso en marcha dirigiéndose hasta la puerta de mi casa…_

_-casi lo olvidaba… una cosa de Genma…-dijo Kakashi de espaldas a mi alargándome un sobre_

_-gracias…-dije._

_Kakashi vete no quiero que me veas llorar, solo te burlarías de mí._

_Ni siquiera me quiere mirar a los ojos._

_El solo me quería para… que tontería, ni siquiera para eso me quería._

_Kakashi abrió la puerta para salir._

_-yo te queri…-dije en un susurró tan bajo que dudo que lo llegara escuchar._

_De todas formas, se me escapó, es mejor que no lo oyera._

**·THE END:**

Desde ese momento me propuse empezar de nuevo, una nueva vida.

Tenía que aferrarme a algo que aliviara mi dolor.

Dolor acumulado año tras año, que se dispersaba cuando veía a Kakashi.

Pero, ya no le volvería a ver.

Semanas después de eso le pedí matrimonio a Akemi y ella acepto con fingida felicidad.

Con esa misma fingida emoción con la que yo se lo propuse.

Akemi realmente me salvaría el culo.

Quizás dentro de unos años este felizmente casado y me olvide de Kakashi.

Pero… seguramente el también lo estará y me romperá aun más el corazón.

-Ha… Kakashi-suspiré

-¿cariño? ¿hay leche?-me preguntó la voz femenina de Akemi en la cocina.

-si… ¿has mirado en el mueble de debajo del microondas?-la pregunte

-ha….-dijo mientras se oían ruidos de puertas de muebles abrirse.-si-dijo al cavo de un rato.-pero no hay leche.

-iré a comprarla-dije con fingida felicidad.

-es tarde 'Ruka-dijo Akemi-podemos ir mañana.

-no, tranquila, me apetece dar un paseo-dije poniéndola mi mejor falsa sonrisa.

Akemi suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

Al ir a comprar la leche por el camino solo pensaba en con quien se podría casar Kakashi, si tendría hijos… si ya se habría olvidado de mi… pero qué tontería, eso ya lo hizo hace mucho.

En la tienda observe que el cartón de leche era el ultimo… esa tienda me traía recuerdos.

Alargué mi mano para coger la botella cuando rocé otra piel.

Me ruboricé al comprobar que esa mano le pertenecía nada más ni nada menos que a Hatake Kakashi.

-¡Ho! Kakashi-san-dijo Iruka apartando la mano ruborizándose por el roce.

-Iruka-sensei...-dijo Kakashi en un tono que denotaba aburrimiento y molestia, obviamente por mi presencia-ese era el ultimo…

_-sí, tranquilo, es igual, ya vendré a comprarla mañana, seguro que a ti te hace más falta que a mí._

Recordé cuando le dije esas palabras a Kakashi.

Esta sería una de las últimas veces que vería a Kakashi en mi vida, que desgracia. NO debía volver a verlo después de el beso que le di. Ese final era mucho más bonito y propio. Ahora mi último recuero de él en vez de ser un bonito beso, será encontrarme con él en el supermercado.

-tómalo-dijo Kakashi ofreciéndome la botella.

-¿he? ¿En serio? Pe… pero

-sí, cógelo, tranquilo-me dijo Kakashi.

Debió Hacerlo por pena. Es lo único que puede sentir alguien por mí, pena. Soy patético.

Tomé la botella de manos de Kakashi aceptándola.

-te lo devolveré-le dije sonriendo, aunque por dentro llorara.

-es igual-dijo Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros y dándole la espalda a Iruka.

-por cierto, Kakashi-dije-tengo una invitación para ti… es de mi boda con Akemi.

Quería que fuera a mi boda, que llevara acompañante para ver con quien podría acabar Kakashi.

Quería ver qué clase de mujer le gustaba. Pero no era para convertirme en alguien como ella.

Aunque mi autoestima está tan baja que seguramente me convertiría en cualquier persona en este momento.

Ojala tuviera fuerzas para decirle que le amo…

Tal vez… en mi lecho de muerte.

Kakashi, ojala.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Gracias por COMENTAR :D son increíbles :D me ayudan a seguir con el fic.**_

_**Sorry ya sé que es corto… peor no pude hacer nada porque está basado en el Kakashi pov. Que también es corto.**_


	7. OJALA

No sé qué hacer.

Se supone que me casare con Akemi y viviré el resto de mi vida con ella.

**Disclaimer:** odio el Disclaimer… NARUTO NO ME PRTENECE :D no espera… esta cara mejor … D:

**Nota:**

**Special Thank You to:**

Todos lo que comentáis y leís mi historia.

**Big Thank to:**

Masashi Kishimoto por crearles y dejar escribir fics sobre ellos, no como otro… ¬¬

**R.I.P to:**

HEATH LEDGER, Joker, Ennis del Mar, la ostia de actor… el 22 de enero D`:

**Big Fuck You to:**

Sasuke…. ¡Te odio!

**Song: el rap de Madara :D me he puesto a oírla XD**

**OJALA QUE ME AMES**

Pero mi resentido y roto corazón aun ama al hombre que lo rompió.

¡Oh, Kakashi! Realmente me destrozó tu odio.

Ojala llegaras a comprender algún día lo que yo siento por ti.

Ojala algún día estemos juntos.

Ojala tuviera suficiente confianza en mí mismo como para confesarme.

¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar si te lo digo?

Que me humilles.

Que te reas de mi.

Que me odies aun más.

Que me tengas asco.

Y que Genma lo grave todo….

Necito da runa vuelta, necesito despejar mi mente.

Despejar mi mente de ti Kakashi.

De mi futuro matrimonio con una mujer que no amo.

De mi cobardía, incluso como para cometer suicidio.

Kakashi, ojala fuera tan fuerte como para olvidarte.

Ojala pudiera tener el orgullo suficiente para odiarte.

No tengo nada de confianza en mí mismo, hace años que a nadie le importo y probablemente siga siendo así mucho tiempo.

Una presión invadía mi pecho haciéndome retorcer de angustia, dolorido por mi único, y no correspondido amor.

Necesitaba sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

Sus labios en mi piel.

Pero ante todo eso, le necesitaba a él.

Solo a él, solo a él a mi lado y el mundo daría igual.

Lagrimas rodaban sobre mis ojos por mi anhelo.

Salí a dar una vuelta para dejar de llorar y tranquilizarme.

No faltó mucho para que me diera cuenta de que había comenzado a anochecer.

Y me encontré en el parque tras la puesta de sol, solo.

No muy lejos vi una figura de alguien en un banco.

Desde mi posición parecía Kakashi… pero… seguramente tuviera alucinaciones.

Sea como fuere me acerqué a comprobar mi estado mental.

-¿Kakashi?-pregunté con miedo a que mi alucinación me contestara.

Quizás realmente Kakashi me está afectando a la cabeza, que hasta tengo alucinaciones con él ya.

¿Qué haría Kakashi allí en el parque de noche en un banco?

Definitivamente era una alucinación.

Pero todo parecía muy real, ojala hubiera alguien a mi lado para poder preguntarle si veía al hombre del banco.

Kakashi se levantó de repente del banco.

En ese momento descubrí que este Kakashi tenía que ser real porque sentía el calor que su cuerpo estaba desprendiendo cerca del mío.

Sin quererlo me tensé.

Kakashi avanzó hasta mí despacio, quitándose la máscara.

Una vez más debía de estar borracho, y una vez más pude observar esa hermosa cara que tenía y que poca gente había visto.

Quizás su novia.

Pero seguro que ella no lo veía cuando estaba borracho.

Kakashi solo actuaría así conmigo, borracho, jamás me querría o sentiría si quiera pena por mí.

Yo solo soy un estúpido chunin y el es…

Cuando me di cuenta, Kakashi había juntado mis labios con los suyos, en un suave beso.

Tan distintos a los de la última noche que se emborracho.

¿Por qué estaría borracho?

¿Le iba algo mal?

¿Era por mi culpa?

¿le había Genma enseñado las fotos?

Probablemente me besó confundiéndome con su novia… pero ¡NO! ¡MIERDA! ¡GENMA! ¡Y SI TAMBIÉN FOTOGRAFIO ESTO!

Eso pondría en peligro a Kakashi.

-Kakashi-susurré sin conseguir alejar demasiado mis labios de los suyos.

Kakashi volvió a juntar nuestros labios en un beso suave quizás un poco más profundo esta vez, colocando su mano en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza acercándome hacia él.

-Kakashi no en serio, es malo para ti-dije empujando levánteme a Kakashi lejos de mi.

Kakashi aun sin reaccionar comenzó a besar mi cuello pese a mis protestas.

Como la última vez que se emborrachó.

-Kakashi…-suspiré-no…

Kakashi mordió levemente mi cuello y no pude evitar soltar un leve gemido poniéndome rojo al instante.

-Kakashi… no lo entiendes… no es…para…-conseguí decirle.

Si Genma o alguien lo ve… le empeoraría la vida a Kakashi. Y cuando descubra que a la que besa no es a su novia, si no a mi…

Kakashi puso sus manos sobre mi cintura y tuve que empujarle haciéndole caer al suelo para que reaccionara.

Mi único amor me miró desde el suelo.

-no lo entiendes…-dije-esto es muy malo para ti… no quiero que…

Y Tras decir eso salí corriendo por si Kakashi había descubierto quien era en realidad.

Por si había descubierto que era Iruka, que era yo al que besaba.

Ahora sí que me odiaría.

Ojala nadie lo viera.

Ojala pensaran en mi al besarme, aun que se que es imposible.

**CONTINUARA...**

**comentar! ME ALEGRA EL DIA GRACIAS :D jajaj so quiero**


	8. Autoconfianza

**ANTEPENULTIMO CAPITULO**_, CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN :D_

_La letra se me pone curva sola porque me he cargado el Word… CHAn cCHAn CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!_

ACABO DE ARREGLAR EL WORD! Chan chan CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN

**Advertencia**: insinuación Yuri :D

**Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece, si no hiciera Iruka saldría más… Y Zetsu…**

**AUTOESTIMA**

Después de salir corriendo como cobarde que soy ante él abrí la puerta de mi casa y pensando que Akemi no estaría abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio para entrar y poder llorar agusto y solo.

Pero no estaba preparado para lo que vi al entrar.

Y de pronto todo cobró sentido, todo tenía un nuevo significado ante esa escena.

Ese sentimiento que tenía hacía Akemi.

Esa sensación de que era como yo.

Todo tenía las aguas volvían a su cauce.

Quizás mi vida daría un vuelco tras esto.

-I… Iruka-dijo la voz de Akemi que se puso roja por haberla encontrado en tan vergonzosa escena.

Akemi se encontraba desnuda en la cama tapada solo por unas mantas junto a otra mujer.

-Akemi-dije sin creerme aún la escena.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Yo estaba enamorado de Kakashi y la usaba para tratar de ser feliz y ella lo mismo conmigo.

-así que tu eres Iruka-dijo la otra mujer que tenía el pelo largo moreno y ondulado.

-así es-dije acobardándome un poco por la mirada de odio que estaba recibiendo de aquella mujer.

-m…-dijo ella.

-Iruka… yo-dijo Akemi-yo… ¡estoy enamorada de ella!

Yo me sorprendí y luego la lancé una sonrisa quizás la más verdadera que la allá lanzado antes.

-Me alegro por ti.-la dije.

-sí, veras Iruka, yo llevaba enamorada de ella muchos años pero nunca tuve el coraje para decírselo, hasta ayer que no pude más y… estamos saliendo.-dijo Akemi tratando de explicarme la situación.

-¡a!-dijo feliz-bien, me alegro muchísimo, eso significa que se cancela nuestra boda ¿no?

-pues claro que si-dijo la otra mujer.

-Bueno… yo dormiré en el sofá, pasad una buena noche-dije marchándome con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡IRUKA!-me gritó Akemi enfadada-¡ERES UN COBARDE! ¡DEJA DE DEJARTE PISOTEAR! ¡TEN UN POCO DE AUTOESTIMA!

Yo me giré a mirarla sorprendido y también un tanto triste por sus duras y ciertas palabras.

Pero como no dejar que me pisoteen, yo no valgo nada.

-Iruka… sé lo que sientes por Kakashi-dijo Akemi volviendo su tono un poco más dulce.

"Así que, lo sabía todo desde el principio "pensé.

-Iruka… si no le dices lo que sientes por él, nunca podrás estar en paz contigo mismo. ¿qué más da si te rechaza?-dijo Akemi-me tienes a mí, ¡Por Dios tienes un montón de amigos Iruka! ¡Un montón de gente que te quiere! ¡Kakashi no lo es todo! Si no te quiere… que le den, quizás no era el adecuado para ti.-dijo Akemi

Me quedé sorprendido.

-Iruka, tú vales mucho.-me dijo

Esas palabras me cambiaron. ¿Alguien me quería? ¿Le importaba a alguien? Toda mi vida intenté ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos, porque no había nadie que le importara como me sentía de verdad.

¿A personas les importaba?

Y entonces me fijé en todos y cada uno de mis alumnos que me regalaban flores, a Akemi que estaba tratando de cuidar de mí, a todos aquellos que me ayudaron.

Entonces me decidí.

Y para mi todo volvió a empezar, pero esta vez no actuaría igual.

_Kakashi se encontraba en el bosque en el que le gustaba tumbarse a la sombra de un árbol a leer, despreocupado del mundo._

Cuando aparecí de nuevo, corriendo hacía él.

-Kakashi-san-dije agitado por la carrera.

-¿Si?-dijo Kakashi un tanto indiferente

-solo vine a decirte que no hace falta que vayas a mi boda-le dije en tono animado

Kakashi parecía que no se había sobresaltado por el comentario.

-verás…. Sabía que te encontraría por aquí-dije más para mi mismo que para Kakashi-suspendimos la boda.

-y Kakashi….-dije haciendo que Kakashi me mirara a los ojos.

Dilo, Iruka, dile que le amas.

Dile que le necesitas.

Dile que levas años, enamorado de él.

-da igual-dije rindiéndome.

Kakashi parpadeó con su ojo visible confuso.

"bueno, al menos una persona menos de la que ocuparme, pronto Iruka... Estaremos juntos"

-adiós Kakashi-san siento haberlo molestado-dijo Iruka.

Una semana después y tras muchas sesiones para ganar confianza en mi mismo por Akemi y por su novia, volví a conseguir la fuerza para decírselo.

Esta vez me lo "encontré" andando por las calles de la villa.

-¡Kakashi-san!-grité a su espalda para que se girara.

-Iruka-dijo Kakashi sonriéndome cuando le alcancé.

¿Kakashi me acaba de sonreír? Seguro que es una sonrisa falsa.

-¿sabe algo de Naruto?

-si… recibió noticias de él hace unas semanas… dice que ha mejorado mucho.

-¡Ho! Cuanto me alegro-dije feliz

Y por muy extraño que me pareciera Kakashi me devolvió la sonrisa sorprendiéndome.

-¿te acompaño a casa?-me preguntó Kakashi

De inmediato me puse rojo ante su repentino ofrecimiento.

¿por qué me querría acompañar Kakashi? ¿a mi a un simple chunin idiota que…? Cálmate Iruka, ya sabes lo que te dijo Akemi.

-pero…-proteste tratando de decirle que no se molestara aunque no conseguí articular palabra.

-me pilla de paso-me sonrió Kakashi.

¿Otra vez me sonríe?

¿Y se ofrece a acompañarme?

Valla, Kakashi debe de estar de buen humor hoy.

-de acuerdo-dije dedicándole un abierta sonrisa.

Caminamos hasta mi casa, yo no le dejaba de hablar tratando de romper el hielo pero Kakashi parecía tener la cabeza en otra parte.

Al llegar a la entrada de mi casa me acerqué a Kakashi decidido a contárselo todo, decidido a confesarle lo que sentía por él, y me acerque quizás demasiado, mucho más de lo que dos amigos se acercan el uno al otro.

-Kakashi… yo-le susurré

-¿sí?-susurró Kakashi cerrando sus ojos.

Lo más probable es, que como siempre que estaba conmigo los cerrara para imaginarse a otra persona.

-na… nada… siento molestarle-dije poniéndome rojo y separándome de él-Gracias por acompañarme Kakashi-san

Me metí en casa y cerré la puerta, donde Akemi me esperaba.

-¿se lo dijiste?-me preguntó.

-no pude…-la dije-es que en el último momento… me di cuenta de que yo… el…

Akemi suspiró con hastío.

-lo siento Akemi, no hago más que defraudarte-la dije triste

-¡no! Iruka, lo que pasa es que… bueno verás todos necesitamos tiempo.

Dos meses y 49 clases de autoestima con Akemi después de eso, me fui a relajar como siempre hacía a las aguas termales, donde, como no, me encontré con Kakashi de nuevo, como por decisión del destino.

Esta vez ninguno de los dos escapó de las aguas termales sin haber intercambiado antes una cuantas palabras, pero nada profundo, después me sentí incomodo y me despedí con un lo siento a Kakashi antes de irme.

Durante esos minutos que estuvimos allí trate de no mirarle demasiado por miedo a que fuera demasiado obvio lo que sentía por él.

De todas formas ya había visto su cuerpo desnudo un noche que juré olvidaría.

Y ese fue el momento en el que decidí confesarle lo que sentía por él, no solo por mi, sino por Akemi que había sido una de las pocas personas que habían confiado en mi.

Al día siguiente salí temprano de casa.

-Kakashi…-dije al ver que caminaba unos pasos por delante de los míos.

Kakashi se giró para mirar quien le llamaba.

-mira… no sé cómo decirte esto, llevo intentando decírtelo meses, puede que te rías de mi, o me tomes por tonto, pero… te qu… me gustas y… dios ahora me odiarás….sería estúpido por mi parte pedirte que si sientes algo por mi vallas mañana a las 6 y cuarto en el banco del parque… aunque quizás solo aparezcas para burlarte de mi… estaré allí

Y antes de que pudiera soltar la primera carcajada desaparecí de su vista.


End file.
